


in this island we're lost, or not

by chaemoongie



Series: hyunghyuk everyday drabbles [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, and jookyun, and kiho, attempt of crack fic, hyunghyuk again, sorry - Freeform, with nunu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemoongie/pseuds/chaemoongie
Summary: hyungwon and minhyuk gets in each other's throat everytime they breath at the same way so kihyun plans somethingor kihyun sets up hyungwon and minhyuk in an island to solve their weird sexual tension





	in this island we're lost, or not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadyhon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhon/gifts).



> a crack fic or whatever idk :DD prompt by the hh god kaine, dont know if i gave justice to the prompt

i. hyungwon pushes his hair back for the nnth time that day, pissed. he kicks his feet on the ground before slumping down on the sand. he's lost. they're lost. this wasn't supposed to happen, if only the other members listened to him then this wouldn't happen. or if only he's with shownu or wonho then there's a big possibility that he'll survive in this. not like this.

 

  
how would he survive if he's with minhyuk? they're both skinny bitches, they're like a human sized chopsticks when they stand right next to each other so how would they survive in this island? how would they hunt for food? how would they build a place they can stay for the night? how would they carry those big trunks they can use to build a small boat? they're both skinny and probably shares the same strenght so how would they?

 

and also, how would they survive if they get into each others throat everytime they breath at the same way?

 

"this is all kihyun's fault, everything is that hamster's fault" minhyuk mumbles while throwing stones on the shore and hyungwon shakes his head

 

  
"can you be more productive and stop blaming people? atleast try to collect woods we can use to start a fire" hyungwon speaks but minhyuk doesnt even throw him a glance so hyungwon get's pissed even more

 

 

"this is kihyun's fault, now i'm hearing voices i shouldn't hear"  
"you know what? go fuck yourself! i'll do it myself since youre a dumb ass!"  
"you know what? fuck me yourself since i'm a dumbass, coward!"

 

  
hyungwon scoffs before standing up, he walks on the more dry part of the island and picks up a stick to use as his weapon. he tried searching for something to eat but there's none, so he walks back to where minhyuk is and he finds him there, writing something on the sand.

 

  
hyungwon sits and watches minhyuk do what he's doing. he's wet, his hair falls down and the water drops from it down to his shoulders, his body is more visible because of the shirt he's wearing, the cloth sticking to his torso, showing his soft looking tummy, his skin shines because of the sun and his whale tattoo shows freely. he looks hot, but hyungwon wouldn't tell him that because first, he's a coward and second, that would heighten up minhyuk's ego, so no.

 

 

ii. while on the other hand, kihyun is busy watching minhyuk and hyungwon, his face is plastered with a wide grin and he's wiggling his eyebrows. hoseok just shakes his head, hyunwoo sighs, jooheon's busy with his fresh coconut while changkyun's busy painting his nails with green and blue, to pair the color palette of the island.

 

"you're aware that minhyuk might kill you after this, right?" hyunwoo speaks and kihyun just shrugs, unbothered.

 

"or he might not. he'll be thanking me after this" kihyun retorts confidently, wonho wants to say something, but he can't. he can't go against kihyun, or he's dead and there will be no versace on the floor later.

 

"are you intentionally painting your nails and your skin or you just dont know what you're doing?"  
"both i guess"

 

  
hyunwoo sighs once again and face palms his self. did he really signed up for this? he's not sure.

 

  
"you keep on sighing hyunwoo hyung, got a problem there?"  
"got too many, want some?"  
"nah, i'm good with my own problems"

 

"guys, i think they'll start killing each other anytime from now?" hoseok whispers while watching hyungwon and minhyuk straddle each other on the sand, fighting for dominance.

 

kihyun's grin widens, hyunwoo busies himself taking selcas, hoseok watches the chopsticks fight, jooheon finishes his second coconut juice and changkyun is now finished with his nails and is now watching the scene too.

 

  
"woooah!"  
"hyungwon hyung's surprisingly strong"  
"we're finally getting rid of the weird sexual tension"

 

hyungwon is now sitting on minhyuk's torso, holding his arms up his head and all minhyuk could do is flail his legs up in the air.

 

  
"why are we doing this again?"  
"to make them grow closer"  
"to get rid of their weird sexual tension"  
"wait-they have sexual tension?"  
"they do, hoseok"

 

iii. minhyuk tries kicking hyungwon off of him but his feet can't reach hyungwon, and he can't use his arms either, because hyungwon's holding his arms tightly, cornering him.

 

minhyuk finally pissed hyungwon off, reaching his limit and making him want to punch minhyuk. it started with minhyuk ignoring hyungwon, pretending he don't see nor hear hyungwon, talks to himself and screaming un-understanble words plus the thing he wrote on the sand--the 'Hyungwon is a stupid lamppost', until hyungwon decides to straddle him and corner him like this, to finally teach him some lessons.

 

"Aaaaaaaaah! get off of me! aaaaaaaaaaah!"  
"i thought you can't see me?"  
"you thot, i thot, we all thot. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! help he's trying to slaughter me!"

 

hyungwon rolls his eyes before crashing his lips on minhyuk's, and the older finally shuts up, and closes his eyes feeling the kiss. it was messy and wet and sudden.

 

they really do get into each others throat, using their tongues.

 

hyungwon stops kissing minhyuk and pants for air he now lacks, minhyuks pants too, his chest going up and down in a fast pace because hyungwon made him breathless. again.

 

"i really hate your guts"  
"i do too, now shut up and kiss me coward"

 

hyungwon dives in for another kiss, his tongue roaming every corners of minhyuk's mouth, it tastes a mix of mint, pineapple and coconut, the juice minhyuk drank a while before.

 

  
iv. "they're going wild, we should stop them now"  
"let them experience sex in the beach"  
"changkyun, aren't you like three years old? how would you know about that?"  
"minhyuk hyung's the toddler, i'm actually fourty two"  
"it's called sex in the beach? then what about ki's and i? sex in the city?"  
"hoseok!"  
"ugh, didn't really needed that information hoseok hyung"  
"its time we go back to our hotel, lets pick up those two later"  
"dad hyunwoo talking, let's goooo!"

  
kihyun stands on the deck, waving his hand wildly before shouting.

  
"hyungwon! minhyuk!"  
"wait--we're not isolated in this island?!"  
"damn you kihyun! i'll bury you on a soil where you belong you fucking dwarf!"

**Author's Note:**

> sigh


End file.
